I Love Hating You
by hell-raiser13
Summary: Deidara's POV Yaoi shounen ai means BOYXBOY DUN LIKE. DUN READ. Itachi and Deidara ItaDei ItachixDeidara Deidara hates Itachi but a small visit from the Uchiha just may change his mind!


I _hate_ him...That annoying Uchiha and his stupid eyes.

They never show emotion. No appreciation for my art. No appreciation for anything or anybody. I hate those eyes, those stupid eyes...and I hate him.

I sat seething over the dark-haired man on my own and without my cloak. My rump placed on a fine stump and my hand-mouths hard at work on a new clay bird, a swallow.

Letting the bird hop from my palm, I watched as the small creature flitted about on it's delicate wings. It would be extremely pleasureful when those wings were alight in the midst of an explosion, even in broad daylight. True art... is a bang!

My lips curled up in a smile as my hands melded together in the handsign, "Katsu!"

My eyes glittered with pure joy and enlightenment as I watched the bird turn from delicate and flitting, to black scorches on the green branches around it. I could have laughed. I could have done a multitude of things. But my joy was cut short when a specific Uchiha strode out from the shadows to greet me. He acknowledged me with a small glance in the direction of my art and then his eyes, that blank gaze, focused on me.

For a moment as fleeting as my art, I considered his death and my revenge. I must have thought of this countless times over the past, but right now the thought was so _enticing_ it was difficult to resist.

"Hello Deidara." His eyes worked their way along, making me wonder if he was looking at me or through me.

"What do you want?" I wasn't going to waste time chatting with this Philistine.

"Nothing and everything." He shrugged with a small glance around the clearing, making sure we were alone I presumed.

"What,un?" I was confused now, and highly agitated.

His eyes sparked over the top of his cloak a little at my speech. Did he find it funny? Wasn't really my fault... habit. And old habits die hard. His gaze judged and criticized me, drove me insane in the moments of silence. His eyes roving, taking in everything he saw.

I wondered what he was looking at, interested yet not. I'd done my hair, my eyeliner should have been fine, I'd stayed completely clean. So what was he looking at?

Just when I couldn't take anymore, he spoke.

"You're all alone." It wasn't a question. It was a statement of what was.

"Yeah. Sometimes I like to be alone." I frowned, what was he getting at anyways?

He strode over, his feline-like gait, and sat beside me. I hated that walk, slow and measured steps like he was king of the world. I hated him and everything about him. To show how much I detested him even being near me, I jumped up and stepped out of arms reach.

He glanced over again before his gaze rested on the scorch marks and missing branch my clay had made.

"Come back over here." He instructed. Now he thought he could just order me around!? The nerve of that insolent ass!

"No, un." I shoved my hands into my pockets, tempted again to go for my clay.

"Stop acting childish, Deidara, and come here." He motioned with one hand to pat beside him.

"I'm not, I just don't like you." I shrugged with a small smirk as my shoes moved over the lush green grass to take me a couple more steps out of his reach.

"Deidara. Come here." Itachi looked over lazily, I was enjoying annoying him. Or I hoped I was annoying him, he didn't show.

"I don't think I will." I shrugged, "Getting near time I should leave anyways, un."

I turned with a small smirk and as I was about to leave the clearing, his hand grabbed my right shoulder. I believe this is where I snapped.

Swinging around with a clenched fist, I aimed to hit the bastard in his stupid pretty face. But those eyes, those wonderfully terrible eyes, let him see my intent and he deflected my punch to land harmlessly to the side. I was furious.

"Don't touch me, un!" I snapped as an excuse for my action as I glared into those crimson orbs of his.

"You shouldn't leave so abruptly." He looked blank, as usual, "It's rude."

I said nothing, glaring into the deep dark sea of mysterious blood-red. His eyes, I had to admit, were captivating. Terrifying and cold, heartless and yet... I saw a shimmer, a spark, of something new, something... different.

I wanted to comment, I wanted to say _something_, and yet his eyes held me frozen. All my anger suddenly fell silent as I stood. My glare no longer held a threat behind it but... curiosity. I wanted to know what made him believe he was so special. What made it so he could look so careless, yet careful at the same time. How could he stand there and look at me like that without a single emotion passing through those hideously beautiful eyes?

He arched an eyebrow after what must have been a couple moments, though it seemed like hours.

I slapped him.

I watched as Itachi turned his head to look back at me. I watched as he placed a hand to his face in slight confusion. I watched as the stupid Uchiha turned to me and had the nerve to say, "Are you done?"

"No, you arrogant, pompous, good-for-nothing, aggravating man! I am not done!" I grit my teeth as I thought of what to say next. I could throw another punch. I could slap him again. I could curse him and all his existence. But none of it, it seemed, would calm the raging fire within me that screamed for him to experience as much _humiliation_ as he had put me in in the past.

"Carry on then." He shrugged.

What was with this man!? Did he not care that I was absolutely furious and hated his every fiber and being!? Did it not affect him in any way, shape, or form that I hated his very existence!? How much I despised and loathed him!?

"Well?" He asked impatiently.  
Apparently not.

"I hate you, un." I sighed, exhausted with trying to show it all. I turned to leave again and, once more, he grabbed my shoulder.

"Don't leave." He frowned.

"Why should I listen to you?" I clenched my fists and teeth, "Why should I do anything you say!? Why should I bother when you could care less about anything around you,un!?"

"I care about you." He peered into my eyes.

I felt a shiver run through my spine as I wrenched myself away. Was he nuts?

"Don't touch me. Don't come near me. Just... go away, un. Go away and leave me alone." I backed away, keeping my eyes trained on his in case he tried anything funny.

He stepped forward to match every step with my own, keeping but three steps away. Reaching a hand behind me, I felt something soft so I made a quick glance to see a moss covered tree.

In the moment I took to glance, he slammed his body to mine, pinning me against the tree. Before I registered it all, though, he swiped my clay pouch with one hand and tossed it off to the side in some bush. I blinked as it all clicked in my mind what had just happened.

"Itachi...whatever you're doing... Leave me out of it, un." I spoke calmly and softly, "Just let me go and we can ignore this whole thing, understood?"

"I think not, Deidara." His lips brushed across my right ear, earning another shiver from me.

"Listen. Itachi. I hate you. You don't care. Great, we have that established. Doesn't mean you have to get all creepy, un. Back up a couple steps and give me some space. I'll walk away and-"

"No." He hissed as his hands roughly pressed my wrists against the bark that showed in patches.

"No? Why the hell not?" I held back a whimper as I struggled against his grip. What was he planning?

"Perhaps I didn't put it in the correct context..." Itachi whispered, "I don't just _care_ about you. I love you. I want you. I _need_ you."

"Haha. Very funny." I chuckled nervously as if he was joking, which I hoped he was. I didn't need some nutsy Uchiha chasing me around.

"If you say so." His tongue glided across my jawline.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey!" I tried to squirm away, "No tongue. That's creepy. Stop it now, un."

He obliged as he left soft kisses instead. I whimpered softly, why couldn't he just leave me alone? I hate the guy and now he's hitting on me! Just great. Fantastic.

He pressed his mouth to mine and I locked my lips. No way in hell was I going to let _him_ in!I wished and hoped that he was going to stop soon... though I was sure he wasn't going to. A tiny bit of me was beginning to like that. Wait a sec! No! Bad! I will _not_ be seduced by _Itachi_! No way!

Unfortunately, my body was against me on that. His hips grinded slowly against my own, starting an erection and earning a soft moan. He took the chance and slid his tongue in between my lips. It slid across my teeth and deeper to taste. Attempting a little more resistance, my own tongue shrank away from his. He ground his hips a little harder against my own and I was a prisoner in my own body as my head tilted back to reveal my neck in a breathless moan that left my mouth wide open.

His right hand slid to my lower back, holding me closer against him. I wanted to damn him, curse him with all my might. Unfortunately, the need for sex and relief was becoming stronger than that.

His mouth moved back to my own, sucking lightly on my tongue to earn another soft moan. My mind screamed to hit him, to do _something_ other than let him get away with this! Yet my hips moved to greet his, moans continued to sound off with his name, my hands struggled to touch back.

"See?" He whispered, "I could show you the best time you've never even _dreamed_ of. All you have to do is let me. Say yes and we can share it all."

I closed my eyes, biting my tongue and whimpering, "Yes to what, un?"

My body wanted more, almost to the point of uncaring what he wanted. My veins screamed for relief through this terribly wonderful man. How he could torture me like this though, I wanted to scream.

"Say you're mine. My own to touch whenever I please. Never to let another touch you without my permission. Declare that and I can fulfill your every fantasy." His voice was full of lust and tinged with the poison I knew him to have. He sounded as if he had something hidden in those words.

I took a slight moment to think. I could risk whatever he had hidden for this moment now and the promise of fantasies fulfilled. What was the bad thing about that? My mind was too fogged with the chance of sex and pleasure to think of anything else.

"Yes, un." I panted as I struggled to move my body against his again, to feel that wonderful friction.

"Yes what?" He whispered.

I took a moment of whimpering before screaming out in frustration that he wasn't doing anything, "I'm yours already! Just take me!"

My one free hand clung at his cloaked shoulder, clawing uselessly in an attempt to remove the article of clothing.

"That shall have to do." He spoke before dropping his cloak. He watched hungrily as I writhed against the tree with frustrated anticipation.

That bastard, I hated him and still he kept me waiting like this!

He let go of my other hand to use both of his own as he removed my shirt.I bit my lip in hatred of myself. I was disgusted, how could I stoop down low enough to want to have relief through _him_? I could have gotten almost any guy or girl I wanted with a little charm and a smile. Why did it have to be _him_?

His hands trailed across my chest and his mouth moved to my collarbone, earning low and soft moans.

_That's why._

I moved my hands to his back, pulling him closer. I wanted him so badly. It killed me to say it, but my body ran against me with the next words that slipped from my mouth.

"Itachi... fuck me, un."

He looked into my eyes as if questioning to make sure of what I'd said. Or perhaps he was questioning my sanity... I would too.

"Repeat."He barely whispered.

I bit my lip, clenching my eyes before opening them and repeating myself.

"Itachi... please... please fuck me."

A small smile came to his lips as he moved his hips roughly against my own, "With pleasure."

It seemed he couldn't get my pants off fast enough, nor his own for that matter. Of course my sight was blurring at the edges from either tears of frustration or all the eager anticipation that gathered in my nether regions.

What seemed like forever later, though, we were both on the green grass and nude. I laid on my back as he hovered above me, drinking in the sight. My headband was used to tie my wrists together and my ponytail taken down so the tie could hold my bound wrists to the base of a bush.

When I asked Itachi what the point of that was, he simply said it was in case I changed my mind halfway through. At this point, however, I don't see how I could.

His headband tied my right ankle to a nearby tree root and his hair-tie held my left ankle bound to another bush. Not that this was a problem, seeing as I was already spreading my legs and attempting to rub against him. If I could torture him just the tiniest of how much he was to me. I was lying there, whimpering for relief, and he was just hovering above me like it was nothing at all. I arched my back as much as I could, trying to show how much my body screamed for this.

He ran a hand along my length, making me beg for more. While I clutched desperately at the bondage, he continued to toy with my every desire. He left everything just out of reach, even as I screamed his name and begged, pleaded with him, to give me satisfaction.

His teasing touch continued to dance across my manhood. Even as I assured I needed him in me. Even as I cried out for him to fuck me. He did nothing but make me writhe with want. My manhood ached painfully, it was obvious, and my body begged for his violation.

I struggled against my bindings with whimpers and pleading until he stood and stepped away, leaving me in utter confusion. My chest rose and fell with deep breaths as I called out for where he was and what the hell was he doing.

After what seemed like forever again, he returned with hands and manhood slicked up in a floral scented lubricant. My head fell back in relief.

He kissed my cheek, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Liar, un."

"Perhaps..." He placed a finger at my entrance before sliding it gently in.

I gasped as I felt him slide another finger in and begin to stretch me out. It was the strangest feeling. Hurt horribly until he brushed against something that sent jolts of pleasure through my system, making me arch my back in pleasure.

He stopped moving and I whimpered, trying to get him to move again. He, instead, added another finger and played with this spot that sent flashes before my eyes.

After some time, you should realize by now I'm losing track of all time, he removed his fingers and positioned himself. I could feel him hard against me and I struggled to get closer, damned bonds.

"This may hurt." He warned.

"More than your fingers, un?" I opened one eye warily.

"Yes."

"Go for it." I didn't care anymore. It didn't matter. As long as he brought back that pleasure.

He answered my comment by thrusting roughly in, my mouth open in a silent scream. A hiss escaped and my teeth clenched. He was right. It hurt more than his fingers.

"Relax." He ordered. Damn Uchiha didn't know what he was talking about! How could I relax like this!?

I tried to relax nonetheless and when I thought I was ready, I moved around a bit to check before giving him the okay.

He began to thrust, in and out, in and out. The pain ebbing away with each moment to be replaced with bliss. It wasn't too long before he was able to hit that pleasure-jolt-filled spot with every thrust.

I felt him pound deeply into me and I moaned his name in response. All I could manage were partial sentences after too long. Then I was barely able to say anything at all. He seemed to like this. I think.

His hand moved to touch me again, playing with the tip before pumping the shaft. I was unable to form any sense from my mouth, though it all made sense in my head. I rocked my body to meet his thrusts until the pressure in my abdomen told me to give fair warning.

I was barely able to form the words, let alone tell them through my mass amounts of moans and gasps. He still seemed to like this as he pounded into me a little harder.

My sight blurred and I screamed his name. My back arched as my seed splattered on both our chests and stomachs.

He thrusted a couple more times before cumming inside me. The warmth filling my body was welcomed, surprisingly. He pulled out and untied me before lying on the grass with small, soft pants. I considered moving closer, but didn't know whether I should or not.

He pulled me close and moved so I had a leg wrapped around him. Kissing my neck he whispered, "You're all mine... Don't hold back if you want to touch. I won't."

I nodded as I held onto the raven-haired man with his crimson eyes, now closed. Lying against him as I began to drift to sleep, I realized something.

I _love_ him... That wonderful Uchiha and his beautiful eyes.


End file.
